<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>relationships and evolutions by urwelcome_forthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881966">relationships and evolutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis'>urwelcome_forthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorptober 2020, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercorptober 2020 prompts and ficlets</p><p>For all the ways that Kara had broken down many of her walls that one remained in place for a long, long time. Lena had no issue asking favors of Supergirl of course – but then again their power imbalance favored the Girl of Steel. Even once she knew (fairly early on to be honest), Kara was still somehow separate from her alter ego in Lena’s mind.</p><p>So the day they were in her penthouse and Lena held up her cup and asked Kara to get her some ice – that wasn’t a small moment for either of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So between writers block and school I can only manage a few of these but if I do more than 5 I will update the chapter count! </p><p>Starts with Family from day 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family was a troubled word for them both. </p>
<p>To Kara with age it had become less so – she had found and created her own, was found and one was created. </p>
<p>For Lena family was cold and hollow until Kara came into her life. </p>
<p>The concept of family had evolved in the years they had known each other. First family came in the form of friends. Alex, Nia, Kelly and Brainy – Kara brough her a whole new kind of family and for years it was more than Lena could have ever pictured. </p>
<p>But one game night she let herself imagine a little bit more. A different kind of family, one that was a bit more personal. </p>
<p>A bit more just she and Kara. </p>
<p>It took her months to work up the courage to do anything about it. Months to eventually invite Kara to dinner, to reach out and hold her hand after. She was rewarded for her bravery with a blushing kiss to her cheek, and a few weeks later a superhero in her bed. </p>
<p>And so what “family” was changed for Lena again. </p>
<p>They grew together, happily most of the time. There were long nights spent pacing the floor worried about danger for them both. Fraught arguments about the realities of Lena’s job and the world her money made her a part of. Two women used to getting their way saving the world had to learn how to compromise – and it could have broken them, but they always chose each other in the end. </p>
<p>Lena learned to get used to rushed exits and hard choices and not always being put first (even though Kara tried – oh did she try), and Kara learned to turn a blind eye on some business realities she found less than black and white. (Lena learned to try to operate in less grey spaces where she could.) </p>
<p>It worked for them, and their family solidified. Lena found herself with an annoyingly present big sister in Alex and a sharp-eyed loving mother in Eliza. It was more than she could ever have hoped for and she was content. </p>
<p>Until one day, that is, that she began to hope for even more. Jess brought her new baby to the office for a visit and Lena found her mind running wild. </p>
<p>She found herself imagining a world where Kara Danvers – bubbly, kind, stubborn, strong-willed, perfect Kara Danvers – was a mother, holding a baby with blonde hair and green eyes. </p>
<p>It was possible now – bone marrow and some incredible science and a lot of money made it so – and Lena crafted a plan. </p>
<p>She prepared dinner and data. Spreadsheets and studies on cross-species children. She prepared to argue her case. </p>
<p>What she hadn’t entirely prepared for was her fiancé sobbing in her arms as she mumbled a snot filled “yes” over and over again. </p>
<p>(She was even less prepared to have to hold Kara back from flying to the Tower and waking Alex up to have her bone marrow drawn in that very moment, ready to get started immediately.) </p>
<p>Both were prepared for immediate success, but it wasn’t in the cards. It could have torn them apart, the emotional journey they were forced to go on. It was the hardest thing they had ever been through. They experienced loss but didn’t stop trying. </p>
<p>They got married one balmy June night in Midvale, unaware that at that very moment their family was (finally) and already growing. </p>
<p>It was how Lena found herself, 8 months later, staring down at perfect blue eyes and a dark mass of wet hair as the baby was laid on her chest. The pain she experienced faded to the background as her entire concept of family shifted once again, focused entirely on the life they had created in her arms and the strong arms of her wife that held them both close. </p>
<p>Family could be created and found. Family was friends and lovers, a girlfriend and a wife. Family was nosy sisters and caring mothers. Lena Luthor was the woman who owned the world, but it turned out family was all she had ever needed. </p>
<p>Family as it turns out, was everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena had never been totally comfortable around other people.</p><p>It came with her background and it came with her intelligence. Sometimes it was easier for her to figure out equations than it was people, and that meant she felt awkward more times than not.</p><p>Her familial history meant asking for things made her feel like a burden. Why ask when you could do it for yourself? Why ask when it was expected for others to serve, like some kind of sick birthright?</p><p>When she began to work at L-Corp it took Jess finally gaining her trust for Lena to ask for simple things like lunch, or a coffee. For the first year she always made sure to secure those things for herself, and leave the “asking” for things like phone calls and meeting times.</p><p>It also frankly took trust on Lena’s part to know her food would be ordered the specific way she liked, that her coffee would be stronger than strong and blacker than black.</p><p>For all the ways that Kara had broken down many of her walls that one remained in place for a long, long time. Lena had no issue asking favors of Supergirl of course – but then again their power imbalance favored the Girl of Steel. Even once she knew (fairly early on to be honest), Kara was still somehow separate from her alter ego in Lena’s mind.</p><p>So the day they were in her penthouse and Lena held up her cup and asked Kara to get her some ice – that wasn’t a small moment for either of them.</p><p>For Lena it was big to ask for something so simple, something she could do for herself, but trusted that Kara wouldn’t be upset at being asked.</p><p>For Kara, who had figured Lena out early on, the importance of the task, the fact that Lena was finally comfortable enough with her to ask – it was a big step for her in breaking into Lena’s world and knowing she was there to stay.</p><p>She could have said something, could have used her freeze breath to make the water Lena was drinking cold – but instead she just hummed and nodded, stood up and refilled the cup with ice and water and handed it back to Lena all the while fighting a smile off her face.</p><p>Neither of them commented on it but it became a normal occurrence, Lena asking for small things. Like a branch being held out for Kara to grasp at –  tangible proof of how close they were.</p><p>It all started with some ice, but it grew.</p><p>“Kara, dear can you hand me that pen?”</p><p>“Kara, would you mind picking up lunch for us today?”</p><p>“Can you get that?” When the doorbell rang.</p><p>The simple favors were Kara’s favorite to fill. Of course they changed with time, as they grew together and grew closer, but they remained Kara’s favorite moments, Lena trusting her to do something for her and know it would not be leveraged against her later.</p><p>“Kara can you massage my shoulders please?”</p><p>“Love, can you iron my skirt while I shower/”</p><p>“Babe, can you make dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Darling, can you get me Liam’s bib?”</p><p>The truth is everything about being with Lena was Kara’s favorite.</p><p>And if she was to pinpoint when it all really started?</p><p>Well it started with some ice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>